Revoire - Seeing Again
by fantasylover94
Summary: Here's a suggestion how the story can continue. Hope you'll enjoy it! (If you've seen the 2004 film version, then you will follow along easily.) Please write reviews!
1. Gérard

**Revoire – Seeing Again**

_This is the continuation of "The Phantom of the Opera" in my version and fantasy. It starts where the movie (2004) ended. As the Phantom vanishes through a broken mirror while Raoul and Christine flee from the burning opera house. A year later Raoul and Christine got married and as they stepped into the carriage to start their honeymoon journey through Europe. Christine found a letter on one of the seats with a red rose and a black silk ribbon tied to it._

This letter will ensure you that I am well and alive. I wish you all the best in your marriage, future and health. I hope we would meet someday again.

Thank you for everything.

Sincerely yours

O. G.

* * *

**Gérard**

In mid April 1886 in Paris, upon a certain less busy street. A young boy with a leather bag in his hand, walking across the street and heading into a small building. At first glance the building looks ordinary, all the rooms were apartments or offices but the cellar was a small fencing school. The boy's name is Gérard and has short, coffee-black brown, straight hair and big dark brown eyes. Down the stairs he went, on his left was the reception and ahead a long dark hallway. At the reception he said his name. The receptionist was a lean man with big round spectacles. "Oui monsieur Gardeaux. Down the hall and the last door on the right is the changing-room. The Maître will wait patiently for you on the opposite side." Explained the receptionist kindly, pointing down the hallway. While walking down the hall nervousness overcame Gérard, he took a deep breath and entered into the changing-room. No one was in the room except few clothes, towels and shoes on benches and on the floor. The air held a thick, warm smell of sweat. Lightly disgusted he tiptoed across the room to an empty bench. He quickly changed and was glad to smell fresh air in the hallway again. On the opposite side of the hallway was only a two-winged door. As Gérard stood before the big door, he knocked slightly shy.

"Come in!" Responded a firm manly voice.

He entered. It was a gigantic room; two of the walls were totally covered with mirrors. One wall presented photographs and trophies and the other wall was nearly totally covered with fencing masks and épées (swords). A tall slim, well-built man stood by that wall, testing a sword if it was still useful. Everything that he was wearing was in black. He had his back to Gérard, dressed all prepared for fencing. "So, you're Gardeaux's one and only son." Noted the man with a soft calming voice while turning to Gérard and placing the sword back with the others. He had short lightly waved coal black hair and pale green eyes. The only thing what was special was that he wore a mask, it covered from his eye-brows down to the upper lip in same color as his pale skin. Gérard gave a nervous nod.

"What made you come here young monsieur Gardeaux?" Asked the Maître in a curious, pleasant tone.

"Well, actually my father's uncle suggested me to learn how to fence. In school I'm facing everyday bullying from other boys and have difficulties how to fight them back."

"How to fight back? How do the boys bully you?"

"Always differently but the results are always the same, coming home with a blue eye or a bloody nose or worst the others present to the teacher that I'm guilty and them innocent as lambs."

"Oh my. Those are quite rough boys for their age. How old are you?"

"16 years old."

"Could you tell me your father's uncle's name?"

"His name is Louis Gardeaux."

"Ah yes Louis. A fine young man he was when he came here, always with fresh energy and a cheery mood. How's he?"

"Fine, did he do fencing?" Asked Gérard astounded.

"Yes, but for different reasons than yours. At about the same age as you are now." Answered Maître.

My uncle never told me that he went fencing. But I see the reason why he suggested me here. Thought Gérard.

"Before we start, do you really want to learn fencing? Is this you really want Gérard?" Asked Maître seriously and calmly, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I want to. I want to learn how to defeat those bullies."

"Very well. Shall we start then?" Noted Maître with a faint smile. First Maître ordered Gérard to run a certain number round the entire room as a warm up while Maître went to get few equipment to start fencing. Starting with the position then the steps and moves against a mirror so that Gérard saw what he was doing. At the end of the lesson he got that far of learning how to hold a sword properly. "Well done Gérard. For a beginner you came far and you're a fast learner." Lauded Maître, giving a gentle pat on Gérard's shoulder. "Thank you Maître and au revoire." Said Gérard and headed into the changing-room. This time the room wasn't empty, few boys were there changing into their white trousers and jackets for fencing.

"Oh bonjour! You're new here, what's your name?" Asked a short blonde haired boy.

"Gérard. You?"

"I'm Darrell and this is Pierre."

"Bonjour." Said the boy with short red-brown hair shortly while slipping up his fencing trousers.

"With which maître did you have lessons?" Asked Darrell.

"I didn't get his real name."

"Was it the one wearing all the time a mask?" Wondered Pierre.

"Yes!"

"Oh, he never gives his name to anyone. We all call him Maître, he's stern but a good teacher." Noted Pierre.

"Why does he always wear a mask?" Asked Gérard.

"We don't know it either, but there are many rumors. Some say a cause of accident made him wear a mask, then he might be some sort of law-breaker and many others." Answered Darrell.

"What do you think?" Asked Gérard curiously.

"I say he is wearing a mask for some reason but which reason I don't know. How about you?" Said Darrell.

"Well I can't say much yet, I just had my first lesson today."

"Hey! You're smarter than you look." Noted Pierre with a smile.

"Thanks." Laughed Gérard.

At the dinner table Gérard had a big appetite. "My, someone's hungry today." Remarked Gérard's mother a little surprised. "So tell me, how was fencing?" Asked his father. Gérard told of his lesson with great motivation and asked if he could go permanently. "I'm glad you enjoy it boy and you're allowed to take lessons. But as long as your school marks looks good." Spoke his father, Gérard cheered happily.


	2. Erik

**Erik**

Three days later in the late afternoon Gérard had his fencing lessons privately with Maître, continuing where they stopped last time. And so everyday after school Gérard went directly to fencing school for his lessons and always came home punctually to dinner, after dinner he did his homework and went to bed in good time. One day he came to Maître's lesson with a bloody nose.

As Gérard saw it in the mirror, "Oh non! It hasn't stopped bleeding."

"Calm down, it's alright." Calmed Maître and gave him a handkerchief. "Who did this to you?"

"One of the bullies in my school. It's nothing, thank you for your concern."

"Do your parents know of this?"

"Yes. They've tried helping me without success." Answered Gérard while looking to the ground and sometimes at the handkerchief.

Maître breathed deeply through his nose. "Just hold on, you're soon at your goal and one day you can teach them a lesson." He comforted and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now let that nose finish bleeding, when you're ready you let me know."

"Maître, I have personal question."

"Yes?"

"If I may ask, why are you wearing permanently a mask?"

"You are right it is a personal question, but too personal." Answered Maître softly and walked out of the room. Afterwards Maître was a bit locked to himself during the lesson. Since then Gérard wondered why Maître won't answer and got very sensitive about it. As a few months passed he began to loosen up again and at the same time Gérard's fencing skills were improved. Alas in school with the other boys not so. One day Gérard got out of school early and headed as usual directly to fencing school. He was surprised not to see anyone in the cellar. Not even the receptionist or anyone else. He checked the fencing room; Maître was nowhere to be seen. But he heard faint music coming from the walls. A piano playing a beautiful piece he never heard before. After a certain time listening, Gérard noticed it came from one of the mirrored walls. He put his ear against it and followed the melody. It ended up in one corner. He noticed since he first came here that the wall was covered in many mirrors. First noticed now that in every corner was a mirror placed in the shape and size of a door. All what would be missing is a handle or a knob. With both of his hands he scanned along the surface of that one corner. Soon he took few steps back, looking at his own reflection. Found nothing that would provide to open a door or rather a passage. Gérard gave a sigh of disappointment. He noticed the big massive wooden pole that was padded for safety reasons. Suddenly everything was quiet, the music stopped. Only for a short moment, very soon it continued. Gérard remembers in a few books that he read, the lever was found at the opposite side of where the passage lies. What if that pole hides it? He walked over to the pole and searched carefully. On the top end of where the pad is nailed to the pole he felt a bad sewn patch. He was on his tiptoes to reach it, although he was one of the taller boys in his age. Underneath it he felt a lever in a 'T' form, without hesitation he turned it. Immediately a "Click." Came from the mirror and the door shaped mirror was slightly open. The music poured in a bit louder and clearer. Gently Gérard pushed the door wider for him to pass. At the other end of the tunnel he saw light reflecting against the cold stony walls and stairs. It turned slowly to the right in the end. Suddenly the music paused. Gérard froze and held his breath. "Ah non! A half note deeper sounds better." Spoke a familiar voice. It was Maître's voice and the piano continued. Gérard breathed and moved slowly onward. As he reached the last few steps of the stairs, he was awe struck of amazement. He never saw anything like it. A gigantic cave filled with candles in every corner. The music, it echoed along the walls from the piano. Behind the fine polished piano sat Maître playing with his eyes closed. The air in the cave was fresh and cool. Nearly the entire ground was covered with fine Persian carpets. Not very long silence overcame the cave. Gérard looked to Maître, Maître was starring at him. "You! What are you doing here? Get out of here at once! Get out!" Demanded Maître fiercely, grabbing swiftly aside a thick rope. Gérard never saw him in such a rage. Immediately out of pure fear Gérard ran towards the stairs, across the fencing room and into the changing room. Hid in one corner, making himself very small. He leaned his chin on his knees and his arms wrapped round his legs. Tears of fear and pain rolled down Gérard's cheeks, his eyes were focused to the door hoping Maître won't enter and bully him.

What am I doing? What am I saying? He's just boy, I must attend to him! Thought Maître while looking at his Punjab lasso and placing it back. He ran up the stairs. "Gérard!" He called as he was walking fast across the fencing room. "Gérard!" He stepped into the changing room. "Gérard." He looked around and noticed Gérard's belongings were still there. "If you are here, I'm sorry. I didn't want to frighten you. It's just; my mind is sometimes stuck in the past. I'm sorry to have over reacted and shouted at you. Please come forth, I don't want a student be afraid of its teacher or rather to me a friend." Explained Maître with a concerned voice. Gérard couldn't believe what he was hearing from Maître's own voice. Slowly he stood up and revealed to Maître.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Maître.

"I'm sorry too."

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"For walking into your privacy Maître."

"Please call me Erik and it's nothing." Said Erik calmly to Gérard with a pleasant smile.

Gérard came closer to Erik. "You said before that your mind is sometimes stuck in the past. What do you exactly mean?" Asked Gérard curiously.

Erik hesitated. "I wasn't always a fencing teacher. Before I was a musician of sorts, composing operas and attended to every opera that performed in the Paris opera house. But that was a time before you were born. My life then as a composer wasn't easy, many people ignored me, and so I had to fight to get a position. Soon my fighting for existence appeared very aggressive to everyone, they thought I was strange and dangerous which I of course was. Yet what choice did I have if I wanted someone notice me or at least hear me. Luckily now I don't have be how I was then." Explained Erik with a calm smooth voice. "Knowing my name is just between you and me, alright?" Noted Erik lightly stern to Gérard. Gérard nodded in response.


	3. After A Long Time

**After A Long Time**

Since then Gérard and Erik kept the secret between them. Gérard learned from time to time a bit more of Erik and naturally the lessons improved further in Gérard's fencing skills. All the other boys in fencing understood with Gérard very well and knew nothing of Gérard's secret with the Maître. Soon Gérard had vacation from school. His parents asked him if he wanted to travel with them to some place, he refused. Therefore he went everyday to fencing school and his neighbors took care of him. Ever since he was a baby the neighbors took care of him. Sometimes they were invited to dinner. Gérard likes them very much Madame and Monsieur De Chagny. Madame De Chagny is a beautiful slim woman with long curly brown hair and big deep brown eyes. Monsieur De Chagny is a well-built man, very active in sports and has middle-long straight golden-brown hair with a moustache. They don't have any children but they always wanted one. Naturally Madame and Monsieur De Chagny saw Gérard nearly as their own son they've always wished. Gérard told to them vividly of his fencing lessons and they listened with their highest attention. One day as Gérard had gone off to fencing, Madame De Chagny went shopping while her husband worked at a bank. As she finished shopping, Madame De Chagny decided to collect Gérard from fencing school. She knew where the fencing school was and from the time Gérard would soon be finished with his private lessons. At the reception she was instructed to wait in the fencing room if she wanted to or wait out side, but not in the hallway. So she went to the fencing room and unnoticed as possible enter and sat on a bench. Erik quickly paused as he saw Madame De Chagny. Gérard noticed his reaction. The lesson ended as per usual and Gérard headed off into the changing room. Erik was wearing then a fencing mask to train Gérard how to fence in a final combat with uniform and mask.

Slowly he turned to Madame De Chagny taking a deep breath and walked up to her. "Bonjour Madame Christine De Chagny I'm Maître, Gérard's fencing teacher."

She looked astounded at Erik. "Bonjour, have we met?"

"Yes we have a long time ago, to be precise 16 years ago."

"Please remove your mask monsieur, so that I know whom you are." Spoke Madame De Chagny lightly suspicious and insecure.

Erik removed his fencing mask.

Madame De Chagny widened her eyes and gave a short gasp of surprise. "Why it's you!" Placing a hand to her cheek and feeling lightly faint. "Herregud (Oh my god), it has been years since the last time I've heard of you. But the letter, it only mentioned that you were alright not that you've become a fencing teacher."

"At that time I've just started to become a fencing teacher and I wasn't sure if it would stay permanently." Explained Erik, he gave a short sigh. "It does my heart glad to see you again Christine."

"I'm glad to see you too Erik and that you've changed for the better. You have more courage and self-confidence now." Smiled Christine.

Erik smiled back. "Yes I have and I have a new friend, Gérard."

"Does he know?"

"Only a part of it." Remarked Erik, he gave a short sigh. He quickly looked away and then into her big deep brown eyes, taking gently her hand into his.

"Erik, I'm married. I love him and you will always be a friend in my heart, like a brother." Explained Christine lightly sorrowful, raising slightly her elegant slim eyes brows. Placing gently her hands to his face.

"No matter what happens Christine, I will always love you forever and eternity. There is not one day I don't think of you and hoping to hear you beautiful angelic voice." Spoke Erik placing his hands on Christine's, looking deep into her eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and Gérard entered. He couldn't believe what he saw. He blinked. Immediately Christine and Erik let from each other go and took few steps away. Erik cleared his throat, "Au revoire Gérard. See you tomorrow. Au revoire Madame De Chagny."

"Au revoire Maître." Bid Christine giving a short glance to Erik and left with Gérard. Once Christine and Gérard stepped into the carriage.

"Christine, what was going on with you and Maître?" Asked Gérard confused.

"Promise me that you won't tell about this to any other soul." Remarked Christine sharply.

"I promise."

"Well, the Maître and I share quite a history. I can't tell you anything further, I don't know if your Maître wants this to be told to you." Explained Christine calmly. Gérard was silent from the rest of the journey; he couldn't believe that Erik and Christine met some time ago. One thing he noted for sure, love had its certain role in it.


	4. The Past

**The Past**

As they arrived at Madame and Monsieur De Chagny's house an unexpected guest came to visit Gérard, his uncle Louis. Uncle Louis is a very active man by nature, he is slim, has short blonde hair and a beard. "Salut my niece. I thought I'd surprise you with a visit."-"Uncle Louis! Indeed you do surprise me. I have so much to tell you and I know why suggested me to go fencing." Said Gérard all cheered up to see his uncle. Gérard threw a short glance to Christine; she smiled and gave a wink.

Christine went to the kitchen to see how far dinner is prepared and if she could help the servants. Along the way she stopped at the dinning room. In her mind ran repeatingly the words what Erik said and the sound of his soft warm voice. Immediately her hand held up to her necklace. A long silver chain with a pendant possessing a picture of her husband Raoul and a ring what Erik once given to her. She took a deep breath.

"Christine? Are you alright?" Asked Raoul lightly worried and embraced her gently from behind.

"I'm fine Raoul. Just old memories revealing again, a feared of being forgotten."

"Not terrible ones I hope." Noted Raoul giving her a kiss.

Christine looked into his eyes and smiled. "No. How was your day?"

"Oh can't complain, everything went fine today. And good news, I have my day off tomorrow. I've been thinking if I should go along with Gérard, freshening up my fencing skills again."

"Dearest, I think that is not such a good idea. I've seen Gérard's teacher, it's nothing for you. He's terrible."

"How do you know that?" Wondered Raoul.

Christine felt very strong her nervousness; everything was suddenly so warm around her. She tried to keep calm as possible and dare not blushing. "I went shopping today and decided to collect Gérard."

"I see. Well if you insist. Once I didn't take your suggestion and it turned out bad, this time I will take your suggestion."

"That with taking tea with old Madame Rossetti?" Asked Christine nearly beginning to laugh.

"Yes. It was awfully boring with her chitchat. The only thing that I liked was her tea and biscuits." Remarked Raoul smiling. "Let me worry about dinner, while you have your fun with our guest dear." Spoke Raoul and gave Christine a kiss on her cheek.

Christine gave a kiss too and headed towards the living room.

"Uncle Louis, why didn't you tell me that you knew the fencing teacher?"

"I wasn't expecting him still giving lessons. He must be in his forties or fifties now, how is he?"

"Fine. He remembers you very well. He told me you went fencing for different reasons than mine."

"That's true, I went fencing fore I always was in full energy. The doctors said I was 'nearly' hyperactive. So, your grandparents let me choose a specific sport activity and what the doctors suggested, among them was fencing. At that time I was greatly inspired of the story 'The Three Musketeers'." Explained Louis while Gérard listened with his highest attention.

That night as Gérard lay in his bed, he tossed and turned. He couldn't stop thinking of what he saw and what Christine said. He lay on his back, crossing his arms behind his head and looked out the window. The full moon was shining beautifully on the night starry sky, in the distance the Eiffel Tower was easily spotted amongst the lower built houses and buildings. I must ask Erik about this. I wonder if he is asleep at this hour? Probably not, I won't mind taking a night walk at this hour. Thought Gérard and got off from his bed. Quickly changed and sneaked on tiptoe out of the house with success. As he arrived, the door was locked. Gérard cursed quietly under his breath. He walked to the windows, went down on his knees to get a better view. From one window he saw faint light. Suddenly he saw a shadow moving. Gérard knocked against the window. The shadow noticed and stepped towards the window. It was Erik. "Please let me in. There is something I want to talk with you." Erik nodded and vanished out of sight. Gérard stood up and went back to the main door.

"What brings you here at this hour Gérard?" Wondered Erik as they stepped into the fencing room.

"What I saw today right here, in this room. With Madame De Chagny." Explained Gérard.

"Did she explain anything to you?"

"Only that you and her share quite a history. That's all she said, she wasn't sure if she should tell more." Erik quickly turned away from Gérard, taking a deep breath. Gérard saw Erik's reflection in the mirror through the faint light of a few candles and the moonlight. Somehow from the faint light, his mask shown mystically. "You remember the other day I told that I was a musician, working in the Paris Opera House before the fire. Do you recall the fire?" Asked Erik turning to Gérard again.

"Yes, in history."

"Did they mention the legend?"

"Not exactly, a myth. That once there resided an opera ghost."

"A myth?" Repeated Erik astounded and began to laugh. "A myth! My dear friend, I can assure it is no myth. I was the opera ghost, the phantom. That's how I met Madame De Chagny. She was at the beginning a simple chorus girl and I helped her in her carrier. At first I fell in love only with her voice, through time it grew and it hasn't altered till now." Explained Erik with a faint smile.

Gérard thought his ears were deceiving him. "You're the opera ghost?" Repeated Gérard surprised, starring at Erik.

"That is why I'm wearing a mask. To hide the part which must be kept hidden until I die. You wondered the other day why I'm wearing it, well I was born with it. My mother never loved me only because of that and my father left me long before I was even born. Underneath this mask is aberration of the flesh that the doctors haven't found out how to cure it. Thus my mother left me at an orphanage, I only stayed there for a few years. Everyone hated me even the nurses. Because of my face they always wrapped round my head with bandages or gave a small flour bag with a pair of holes. Already then they called me 'the ghost' and many were frightened of me, only because of the face. At a very young age I escaped one night and joined with a group of gypsies. At first everything turned out all right but soon things changed, they caged me like a wild animal and presented from village to village my face unwillingly. Through them I learnt few magic tricks, pickpockets and saw a piece of the world. As they traveled to Persia, I escaped. I was then about your age. Learned many things how to make a living and after some time I returned back here, helping in building the Paris Opera House, building secretly my lair. Then I caused the fire, through the chandelier. For my own safety I had to escape and this is the result." Explained Erik, he turned away from Gérard. "Madame De Chagny was and is till now the only woman I love. She is like you; she listened to me and took things serious when I meant it. I have to admit, I was bit too harsh on her but the reason was I was afraid of loosing her. And you remind me a bit of myself, facing also hardships less worse than mine of course. I never had any friends till now, except you Gérard. I was till then always on my own, chained in solitude." Gérard saw from the reflection of the mirror suddenly something very small, shimmering from the faint light at the corners of Erik's eyes. Tears. "I'm glad to have come this far in my life meeting you and Madame De Chagny." Erik's voice lightly trembled of sorrow. He gave a short sob.

Gérard slowly walked closer to Erik and embraced him like he does to his father.

On the next day as Gérard and Christine were taking a walk in a park. Gérard discussed with Christine about last night. "He explained last night everything to me. That he fell in love with you through singing." Began Gérard as they sat on a bench, enjoying the sun. Christine hesitated. "I was young, a simple chorus girl and ballet dancer. Fighting to make my living, having big dreams until I saw my husband." Explained Christine and told how everything happened. Gérard listened; the hours went by like minuets to them.

"So that explains perfectly clear why I saw you and Erik in that position yesterday, why Erik began to act differently."

"Erik said you are his friend, not only a student. You understand with him then very well."

"Oh yes very. I never truly realized till now, that I actually never had a real friend. Except Erik, my uncle Louis and you with your husband."

"You don't have any friends in school?"

"None, they all tease or bully me."

"Poor you. Luckily you have few good friends and your parents. Come on lets go home." Noted Christine standing up. Gérard nodded and walked along.


	5. Venturous

**Venturous**

Soon Gérard's school vacation was over and his parents returned home from their vacation. In school a field trip was planed to the Paris Opera House. Immediately Gérard wondered about the dungeons and secret trap doors what he collected from Erik and Christine. He was all very excited, as the day came and entered the Opera House. Gérard began to look around him very carefully. Soon he was lost from his group and began to search for the specific room where the mirror is a secret passage. In the first few rooms he found no success but in the next one while searching. "You'll find it here alright what you're searching for garçon." Gérard quickly froze and turned to see who was talking. An African-native man, wearing small round spectacles, long brown trousers and a white shirt. Holding a mob and a bucket in his hands. "What makes you so sure?" Wondered Gérard. The man didn't answer and walked away. Gérard continued, soon he found a wheel and began to turn it. Slowly the mirror began to open. Gérard quickly took a candle and matches out of his bag, lighted the candle and entered in the long dark dusty tunnel. After a while the tunnel ended with a fork, giving him four decisions to which direction. Gérard chose quickly one and continued his path of stairs. Sometimes he heard close or in the distance some rats, bats, sound of the streets and what was above on the stage of the opera. Gérard sometimes slipped because the stony floor was wet or covered with moss. His path ended as he reached were deep water appeared. No boat, nothing was to be found that would provide to float and carry Gérard to the other side. There must be another way! Thought Gérard determined. He noticed that the water was more shallow than usual and that he could walk along the walls. Everything went fine until at one point, the water was too high for Gérard to pass. He took a deep breath, knowing he can't turn back now and stepped carefully into the ice-cold water. After a few steps he was already hip deep in the water. Suddenly he slipped. As quickly as possible he tried to swim up to the surface for air. Soon he began to panic fore he couldn't reach to the surface; instead the he was pulled deeper. He kicked his legs and crawled with his arms with all his strength. Soon everything went dark around him.

"Gérard, wake up! Breath for Christ's sake! Gérard!" Called a familiar voice.

Gérard felt a stinging pressure on his back repeating. He tried to breath but he only water came out of his nose and mouth.

"Come on Gérard, stay with me! Breath!"

Suddenly a strong painful push came from his back. Immediately came all the water out. He gasped very loudly; the air stung his nose and lungs. Taking few deep quick gasps, sometimes coughing and soon following to slow deep breathes. Gérard felt something was gently moved and heard movement. Soon he opened his eyes. Before him crouched Erik with a worried expression. Wearing lose white shirt and tight black trousers with black leather boots, Erik was dripping wet too.

"You're alright Gérard?" Asked Erik.

Gérard slowly sat up and began to look around him. "Whe- Where are we?" Wondered Gérard with a weak voice.

"Under the Opera House and the dungeon. My lair, what's left of it. Why didn't you stay with your class? I told you not to go looking for this Gérard."

"I'm sorry, I got so curious. How did you get here?"

"With a bit of theatrical touch I managed here." Smiled Erik.

"What? You were that African-native?" Asked Gérard surprised.

Erik nodded.

Slowly Gérard stood up. "The water. All I remember was that I was drowning."

"Well I was lucky to appeared here in good time seeing how you fought for your dear life over there." Pointed Erik to a certain spot where Gérard slipped. "I thought my group of divers have vanished but I just experienced myself that they stayed here all this time now."

"Divers?"

"They're actually a group of pirates I met while I was heading back from Persia to Paris. If anyone falls into the lake they will pull the unlucky person down to the bottom and drown them mercilessly. That is why you couldn't swim up to the surface."

"But why all this Erik?"

"In order to keep my whereabouts of the lair in secrecy and myself in safety." Explained Erik. Soon Gérard began to walk slowly through what was left of Erik's lair. "You should best be leaving now before your teacher notices your absence."

"But my clothes, they're all wet." Remarked Gérard, looking at his own clothes.

Erik walked over to a chest that was charred from the fire. "Here, wear those until the trip is over." Spoke Erik while taking out a few clothes from the chest.

Gérard noticed them; they were the clothes that Erik wore as a disguise. With some hesitation Gérard took off his wet clothes. "Erm, Erik. Just a small problem, it is a bit too big for me."

"I'm afraid it has to hold out until we see again in fencing. A bit of pleating here and there should make it look as if it were yours."

"Thanks, but they will still notice from the bag dripping wet because of the clothes."

"Nonsense about carrying your clothes, I'll take them with me and let them dry."

"How will you manage to get back?"

"Simple, just like how I found the cellar 16 years ago. Through the connecting cellars, catacombs and the canals."

"Alright, thanks for everything Erik, saving my life and the clothes."

"That's what friends are for isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Smiled Gérard.

"Come on now or the teacher will notice." Reminded Erik and placed a hand at Gérard's back, bringing him up to the Opera House. As they reached to the stage section.

"Now is everyone here? 1, 2, 3, … there is one missing, young monsieur Gardeaux. Gérard? Is Gérard here? Gérard!" Spoke the teacher as they stopped in the middle of the stage. "Your turn to appear my dear friend. See you at fencing." Whispered Erik and pushed Gérard gently through a trap door that lead directly to one exit of the stage. "I'm here Monsieur." Remarked Gérard running towards his class. "Ah bon, on with the tour." Noted the teacher and walked on. "You're such a scaredy-cat Gérard, hiding at the stage. Are you afraid that the Opera Ghost will come and let something fall on you?" Teased one of the boys while the others giggled. Gérard ignored them. You have no idea, thought Gérard.


	6. Love

**Love**

Erik heard and saw everything what was done on the stage. Poor Gérard, I hope soon he can make them show some respect, thought Erik while heading down again to the canals. Through the vast labyrinth of darkness and moist, finding his way with ease back to the cellar without the help of using light. He was born not only with an aberration, also with many extraordinary talents. The ability to see in utter darkness and educated himself about music, theater and architect. In the cave that he dug up 16 years ago from the dusty empty cellar, he went over to the fireplace that he carved. Lit a fire and hung the wet clothes of Gérard's close to the fire to dry. Quickly he changed into some fresh dry clothes. Suddenly a tiny bell rang from one corner of the cave. It was the bell that only the receptionist would ring when a guest wants to see him. Curiosity roused in him while walking up the stairs wondering who it might be, a stranger or a friend? In the fencing room he quickly turned the lever at the wooden pole to close his door. Then there was a knocking from the other door.

"Come in." Demanded Erik in his usual tone.

"Bonjour Erik. I came here because we need to talk." Spoke Christine with a smile while closing the door.

Erik was in utter surprise, for a moment everything around him was extremely warm. Nearly believing the cause of fever is from the wet clothes before. "I- I didn't expect you so soon. But I'm glad that you are here. What is it that we need to talk?" Spoke Erik composed, walking up to her and kissed her hand.

"I came here to remind you of our situation. I'm married with Raoul and I love him. You Erik, I will always love you as a brother I never had." Explained Christine seriously.

For a moment there was silence between them. They looked into their eyes. Suddenly Erik stole a tender kiss. Embracing with one hand her waist while the other stroked gently her powdered cheek as if she was made of glass. Christine tried to free herself but after a good push she succeeded. Immediately she raised her hand wanting to slap his face. But her hand trembled in air. She tried yet she couldn't. Christine let her hand drop, taking a deep breath. Her eyes widened of surprise as she saw Erik smiling.

"It's funny, you are married with the Viscount telling me that you love him and yet now after stealing a kiss you can't hit me."

"Don't get false hopes Erik! For they will be in vain." Remarked Christine crossly.

"What about your hopes? Have you listened to what your heart and soul says? What they want, what you want?" Asked Erik curiously, stepping up closer to Christine holding tenderly both of her hands in his.

Hastily she freed her hands. "I want Raoul, that's why I married him."

"Before he came, you loved me and if he hadn't come, we would be now together." Spoke Erik softly, looking deeply into Christine's eyes.

She closed her eyes and turned away from Erik, giving a sigh. She looked up, seeing her own reflection in the mirror and Erik behind her. "I was young then, dreaming of big dreams. You helped me to reach for the stars and you gave yourself as 'The Angel of Music'. Living then hard times we did. Naturally any woman in such a position would fall easily in love if in one corner already a pinch of respect is shown or sensed." Told Christine while looking at the mirror.

"You know it, admit it! You didn't come here to argue, you came here to see me."

"I'm not admitting anything! No! You're a friend, a brother to me. Nothing more!"

"Then why do you still keep the ring that I gave to you? Is it to always think of me and picture of the Viscount as a reminder of your place, your position?"

"No! Not like that!" Cried Christine. "Erik, you have to let it go. I can't love you the way you want and hope for. I'm married, with Raoul. I love him and you will always stay as a dear friend to me. Oh Erik please, try to understand. How much clearer to I have to explain to you until you realize?" She explained, breaking nearly into tears.

"Christine, have you seen the past of my life? What hardships I had to endure since the moment I drew my first breath and saw the light of the world until now. I have nearly nothing to hold on to, except you and Gérard. You're a part of my motivation to continue to live. Without you I would have long bitten the dust. You are the goddess of my life." Remarked Erik stepping to Christine and embraced her.

Her body trembled, as Erik looked at Christine's face he saw tears rolling down. Quickly he took out a handkerchief and dried gently her tears. Christine held up for the handkerchief, her hand held over Erik's.

"Please don't cry, it makes me sad to see you cry. Especially a beautiful angel like you." Spoke Erik with a soft tender voice.

For a long moment there was silence between them. Soon Christine calmed herself down and took a deep breath. Stepping out of Erik's embrace. "A few days ago Raoul wondered if he should come along with Gérard, taking lessons with you."

"What did you say?"

"I was able to talk him out of coming along. But if he comes, promise me you won't hurt him?"

"Of course not, unless he hurts you or Gérard. Don't worry, the past 16 years taught me how to keep in certain situations under control with my emotions and actions. Otherwise I wouldn't be a teacher. And have you forgotten? I don't make or hold promises, but doing it for you and Gérard." Answered Erik giving a faint smile.

Christine slowly began to smile. "Thank you my dear friend." She paused. "Well, I should best be going, I presume you have scholars to attend to. Pardon for my intrusion and au revoire." And walked out of the room.

"Au revoire Christine, I hope." Whispered Erik.


	7. A Lesson

**A Lesson**

As per usual Gérard came and had his lessons. After the lesson, Gérard quickly changed into his dry clothes. "Why so quiet Erik? I did I do something wrong?"

"Hmm? No. Just thinking about something. You did nothing wrong." Answered Erik calmly.

Gérard didn't ask or say anything further but he knew there was definitely something in the air. A week later things got back to normal. Alas in school Gérard still had some difficulties with the other boys. One afternoon his class was in the Paris Opera House again, they were instructed to write a small presentation about the opera house. Gérard decided to present about its architecture. He began working by sitting one of many chairs in the audience, writing up questions he can ask Erik and made first few sketches of the stage. Naturally when one is busy, time flies. He decided to take a short last look at the stage, while looking.

"Hey, look who's searching on the stage! You have no idea what scaredy-cat you are!" Called one of the giggling boys at Gérard. They were standing at the other end of the stage.

"I think who's a scaredy-cat here is all of you, because you started calling that and I know things more than you do. Especially at a myth." Recalled Gérard lightly annoyed. If I were the Phantom I would have let a sand sack fall on them. Thought Gérard.

"Shan't we prove each one of you who is a scaredy-cat?" Echoed a soft haunting voice. Erik! Thought Gérard.

All the boys on the stage began to look around. "Where are you? Show yourself, I'm not afraid of you!" Shouted one of the boys, while the others began to grow small out of fear and tremble.

"Oh, you don't see me? Why, look a bit closer garçon. I can see you and you can see me." Responded Erik.

Gérard thought for a moment Erik was behind him, it seems he wanders very fast or has a trick with the wall to echo. Gérard spotted Erik, he was above the stage, he placed a finger to his lips and his lips were formed to a smirk. Dressed all in black, wearing black leather gloves and his mask was also black.

"Where are you?" Demanded the boy, looking feverishly around him.

Erik began to laugh. "How pathetic! For your age you should have better eyesight than an adult, but apparently not with you garçon!"

Suddenly a sack of sand fell on the other boys. They scurried away. The other boy began to feel insecure, staring at Gérard. He took few steps away from him.

"I'm not afraid! Show yourself!" Demanded the boy with a light trembling voice.

"Are you sure garçon?" Wondered Erik while stepping onto the stage, becoming visible to the boy and Gérard.

They both stood and stare of amazement. Gérard was surprised to see Erik confronting the boy. While the boy was awe struck at the sight of Erik.

"Admit that you are afraid and stop making fun of other person's weaknesses. You yourself have a weakness, admit it or I will be your living nightmare." Confronted Erik sternly, taking few steps toward the boy.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy nearly in a whisper.

"That what is left of the myth. I remind you one last time, respect others like how you want to be treated. If you don't, you will get a taste of my Punjab lasso. Clear?"

"Crystal clear monsieur." Answered the boy nervously while trying to sneak away. Soon the boy was out of sight.

"I never thought he could be such a scaredy-cat." Noted Gérard, Erik turned to him. "How did you do it?"

"What?"

"With the talking, for a moment it sounded as if you were hiding over there and then somewhere else."

"Ah, that. That's ventriloquism I used. As the Phantom it was quite useful and saw now it still is." Smiled Erik.

Gérard widened his eyes. "Ventriloquism? You only told me till now of magic tricks and pickpockets."

"It is a talent I was born with and that I barely use it, naturally I forgot to tell you about it." Explained Erik. "Now you should best be going Gérard."

"Wait, tell me one last thing. What is a Punjab lasso?"

Erik paused. "It's in other words the hangman's noose."

Gérard blinked. "You, you're not going to kill that boy if he doesn't stop bullying me?"

"Of course not! I can't kill a child! That's worse than murder! I just exaggerated with the use of words. Usually I do what I say, but this is an exclusion." Explained Erik truthfully.

"Gérard, leave the actor alone. Come now or you will be late for your next lessons." Intruded Gérard's teacher.

Without hesitation Gérard left, but gave one last back glance, he was already gone. "Gérard, do you have an idea what has happened to Jean? He was before with you on the stage."

"I don't know monsieur."

"Nothing out of ordinary happened?"

"No nothing that I noticed monsieur." Answered Gérard casually; he bit his tongue in order not to burst laughing or even smiling. Jean looked shortly to Gérard bewildered and tried to convince others what he saw on the stage.


	8. Friendship

**Friendship**

Since that day Jean left Gérard alone, but the others bullied Jean. Jean was like Gérard, all left alone on his own. One no to talk to during recess, so one day Gérard went to Jean. Who was leaning under a tree and looking up to the sky.

"Hey Jean, everything alright?"

"Alright? Why do you wonder Gérard? Since when do you care? I bullied you and now they bully me. Leave me alone Gérard."

"Why I wonder? You look like as if you could need a friend. And now that you are facing the things I had to face before, having a friend does comfort a lot don't you think?"

"As a friend? But you hate me."

"I hated you alright, but now you've changed and for the better. So what do you say?" Remarked Gérard, offering his right hand.

Jean fell into silence, thinking, taking a deep breath. His short red-blonde hair shone from the sun, looking at Gérard's hand. He gave his and shook on it. "Friends." Said Jean.

Gérard smiled, "Friends." He repeated.

"Gérard, there has been one thing in my mind I wanted to ask you. About then on the stage in the opera, what did you see?" Asked Jean curiously to Gérard.

"Well clearly what you saw."

"You saw it too? A masked man, claiming to be the Opera Ghost?"

"Oui."

"How couldn't you be so scared over something like that?"

"I just wasn't, therefore I have other fears where you wouldn't be so afraid, like the next math test coming soon." Explained Gérard.

Jean began to smile. "Now that we are friends, how about we study together after school?"

"I'd like to but I can't, I've got fencing lessons everyday after school."

"Fencing? As in like the Three Musketeers?"

"Oui."

"Nice, would you mind if I could come along someday?"

"Well, not today but another perhaps." Said Gérard lightly nervous.

"Bon, I'll be looking forward then." Smiled Jean.

Since that day Gérard and Jean became close friends, they watched over and helped each other like brothers.


	9. Revoire - Seeing Again

**Revoire – Seeing Again**

As few months passed the season changed to hot summer, following the national day. (14. July) As per usual every year on that day, many people will wear costumes and paint their faces or wear masks, drinking champagne. The military marching proudly through the streets and squares beating the drums, playing the hymn and on midnight fireworks will light the sky. Gérard had some difficulties with his old costume, he outgrown it. He didn't know what sort of costume to buy, a lion? No, how about a clown? No, many have there the same idea. Thought Gérard while looking around a costume shop with his parents. I want a costume that is different, special. Wondered Gérard. "Don't worry dear, it's the beginning of the week. You still have some time to find one." Noted his mother. They left the shop empty handed. On the next day in fencing lesson with Erik,

"Erik, are you going to wear a costume on the national day?"

"No, are you?"

"Yes, but I have difficulties finding one."

"Are you searching a specific one?"

"Just one that is different than the others and perhaps even special, I want something special." Explained Gérard lightly disappointed.

Erik placed a hand to his chin while other at his elbow and thought for a short moment. Suddenly the door knocked. "Did you bring for friend today?"

"No, no one that I know."

"Come in." Demanded Erik firmly.

Slowly the door opened, before Gérard and Erik stood Monsieur Du Chagny, Raoul.

Erik widened his eyes of surprise.

"Monsieur Du Chagny? I thought you weren't interested in fencing." Spoke Gérard lightly on edge while walking up to Raoul.

Raoul recognized Erik immediately and gave a stern expression, keeping his eyes locked to Erik's. "Now I know the reason why my wife did not bid to come here." Hissed Raoul. "You're still stalking us aren't you? Why can't you leave us alone, especially Christine! After all what you have done to her!" Shouted Raoul walking towards Erik.

Gérard's heart began to race, looking always back and forth between Raoul and Erik. Not knowing what to do.

"I'm not stalking anyone Raoul. It is a coincidence that we meet again here-"

"A coincidence you say? I'd say it was all planed." Remarked Raoul, pushing Erik. "We've kept till now our word not to mention anyone about you and now you stalk us!"

"That's nice to know that you've kept your word about me, but like I said before I'm not stalking anyone. I'm minding my own business, my own life."

"Oh sure your own business and life. As a fencing teacher, what have you taught Gérard here? How to kill? Is that it?" Hissed Raoul, grabbing Erik's shirt.

"If you think I do that, then you don't know me at all! I may look monstrous to other people, but I'm not monstrous in the inside!" Explained Erik in a composed angered tone.

"Monster, who's the monster here?" Yelled Raoul, hitting with a balled fist to Erik's nose, Erik was able to hold off the fist. "Come on, why don't we make this clear right here, right now!" Shouted Raoul, taking few steps away from Erik and holding up his fists.

"I told Christine that I wouldn't hurt you." Explained Erik calmly.

"Stop it!" Shouted Gérard frustrated.

Raoul froze and looked to Gérard. Then to Erik again, giving a deadly glare and left the room without another word.

"Erik, are you alright?" Asked Gérard worried, walking to Erik.

"I'm fine thank you." Answered Erik looking to the door.

Gérard didn't say anything further but he was worried. Not only of Erik, also of Raoul. Two men fighting, out of Gérard's view two dear friends fighting each other. Gérard comforted Erik and left immediately afterwards to Du Chagny's house.

Christine opened the door. "Gérard! What's the matter? Come in."

"Christine, has Raoul returned?"

"Yes, but with a very furious mood. I never saw him in such a rage."

"I never saw him either in such a rage but I know why. He came unexpected to fencing school and-"

"Is Erik alright?"

"Yes he is."

"Gudskelov. (Thank goodness.)" Breathed Christine of relief.

"Christine, do you know why Raoul treated aggressive on Erik?" Asked Gérard, Christine answered.

"I don't really know, but I can think of jealousy because of me and what happened then 16 years ago."

"Erik held his word of not hurting Raoul. But Raoul tried hurting Erik."

"But you said Erik is alright."

"He is, he was able to hold off the fist from Raoul." Explained Gérard.

Quickly Christine grabbed her coat and hat. "I'll come with you to Erik."

"But Christine, won't that make Raoul even more furious?"

"I tried to sooth him, but he avoided me." Remarked Christine.

Gérard didn't say anything further but had a bad feeling about all this as they walked in a quick pace to the fencing school. Along the way Christine sent Gérard away, at first he refused. "Go, or your mother will be worried sick." Remarked Christine.

Gérard admitted then that she has a point. "Tell me soon how it went." Gave Gérard and headed home.

As she arrived the building and headed down the stairs, she found no one down the hall or at the reception. Without hesitation she went to the fencing room and entered. Only one gas lamp was lit, standing alone in the center of the room surrounded in total darkness. "Erik?" Called Christine tenderly while closing the door behind her and walking towards the lamp. "Erik." She whispered. Looking down at the lamp, her emotions turned from sorrow to pity and shame. Tears began to well in her eyes. "Erik." She whispered, nearly letting a sob out. She sat down on the floor, looking into the warm light of the lamp. "Erik, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Please forgive me. Forgive me for what I've done to you. Förlåt mig. (Forgive me.)" Whispered Christine letting the tears roll down her cheeks. After some time of silence she looked up. For a moment she believed to have seen a flash of a mask. "Erik?" She called. Slowly the silence around her began to fill ever so tenderly with music, a soft warm voice humming a melody. A melody she knew, memories covered her thoughts and worries like a wave. Slowly the voice hummed Christine into sleep, close before falling asleep she believed to have seen Erik sitting close beside her and stroking gently her head. As if she were a child having trouble sleeping.

Erik was deep in his thoughts when Christine stepped into the room. Already at first call from Christine's voice interrupted his train of thoughts. And heard from then on every word what she said. He knew clearly it wasn't her fault. She's innocent, why should she be ashamed of what happened? Wondered Erik while listening and seeing how she breaks into tears. Once she stopped talking, he began to hum a melody to comfort and calm her. While humming he walked slowly towards her and sat close beside her, letting her head rest in his lap and stroke gently her hair. He watched over her closely. Even after 16 years, you still look beautiful as ever my angel, wondered Erik. Looking at Christine with a smile of happiness. But then again I wonder from day to day, why did you choose Raoul? Why? Thought Erik. After some time he took her into his arms and brought her to his cave, placing her carefully on the bed and sat at the end of the bed. Soon she slowly woke up from her slumber and began to look around. Their eyes met.

"Erik." Spoke Christine lightly relieved and embraced Erik.

Erik was surprised of Christine's action but took it easily and embraced Christine.

"I'm so sorry Erik. Please forgive me."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. Why asking for forgiveness? You did nothing wrong to me."

"No I did! Raoul came and hit you!"

"But those were his actions, not yours. You hear me? You did nothing wrong and it's not your fault." Explained Erik calmly and sternly. Opening the embrace and placing both his hands to her cheeks tenderly, looking deeply into her eyes. "It's not your fault." Whispered Erik and gave a kiss on her forehead. They both took a deep breath.

Christine began to look around. "What is this place?"

"My home."

"Your home? Did you carve all this?"

"No, just the fire place and the chimney, the rest was already here. Covered in dust and forgotten."

"Well, you certainly succeeded to make look like home and comfortable." Noted Christine astounded while getting off the bed and looking up to the ceiling.

Erik chuckled. "Merci, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Is the cave connected to the canals?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be living here." Explained Erik.

As Christine saw the black polished piano, she went to it. On top of the piano lay few papers. Quickly Erik took the papers off the piano and put them in a drawer at the opposite side of the cave. "You're still composing I see, just like before."

"When music is the only language I can use properly to express myself. With words I have sometimes difficulty but with music, they're nearly my very emotions that I hold under this chest. Old and new ones, love and hate, happiness and sadness. A part of my heart and a part of my soul, my life and you're a part of it Christine. With your voice and my music in one combined, we can reach again for the stars. No one is too old to sing, dance or make music, all you need is the will." Told Erik nearly singing.

Christine smiled. "I don't know, many things are different now."

"Come on, it's 1886! It's not after 20 years, only 16."

"Only 16?" Repeated Christine and gave a scoff. "I think there's no need to reach for the stars. You have them already in your hands."

"Almost." Smiled Erik, looking at Christine.

"In your dreams Erik. If you think I would sing again and above all Raoul wouldn't like it."

"That man has no ear for music. Why worry? Don't think about pleasing others, think and do what you feel is right. Listen to your heart, that is the path in life." Remarked Erik, taking her hands into his.

"Besides that, you know what I mean. Raoul is now not only furious but also jealous. He cares and he loves me."

"I had a fine lesson today about that."

"I swear to god I-"

"I know and I believe you. You didn't do it, actually you tried to avoid it. I don't blame you. Am I blaming you?" Wondered Erik while looking deep into her eyes.

Christine shook her head and looked down at her pale hands, locked gently in Erik's. "No you aren't blaming." Spoke Christine. "I should better leave, Raoul is surely expecting me."

"Why leave? When you can stay here."

"I appreciate it, but I have already a home." She answered truthfully.

Erik gave a quiet sigh of disappointment and escourted her outside. By the outer door they stopped, Erik gave a kiss on Christine's hand. "Au revoire Christine and thank you."

"For what?"

"That you care for me."

"After what happened is the least I could do"

"Au contraire ma chère. (On the contrary my dear.) And above all, I'll be looking forward to revoire you. Expected or unexpected." Spoke Erik nearly whispering.

Christine smiled. "You can look forward on a revoire Erik."


	10. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

Since that day occurred, Raoul wasn't himself anymore. He became verbally aggressive, suspicious and at times paranoid. Christine tried to sooth him and explain but he wouldn't believe her. As the day 14th of July drew closer, Christine bid Raoul on the night before if he could just for that day be himself and relaxed. Enjoying the festival with his friends who are invited to dinner and the neighbors, Gardeaux. On the last day before the 14th, Gérard found a costume. Dressed up as the captain of a pirate ship, without a beard but an eye patch and a fake parrot sitting on his right shoulder. With a wooden sable in sheath, a blood red coat, white shirt and long 17th century black trousers with white socks. Of course with a black tricorne hat painted on front a white skull and two bones crossing underneath it. Raoul and Christine wore a traditional carnival costume from Venice with half masks. Dressed in the colors of France blue, white and red. The other guests came dressed also as clowns an animal and whatever you can imagine. Everything went fine. Raoul relaxed and enjoyed along his company. Christine and Gérard were glad to see Raoul the old self again. Close before midnight they all went out on the streets to have a better view of the fireworks. As the bells began to toll the hour of midnight, the first fireworks shot to the sky. Everywhere people were singing and laughing. Gérard fooled around as a pirate on the streets with few children, chasing after them and growl like a dirty pirate. After some time he was alone on the street and decided to return Du Chagny's group. He was so tired; he barely watched where he was going. Suddenly he walked into someone. "Oh pardon monsieur."-"De rien. (It's nothing.)" Responded a manly voice beneath the mask. For a moment Gérard thought he knew the masked man. His costume had the style from Louis XIV all in black silk with a long dark cape and a big tricorne hat. The mask shone white, with a long big nose. Covering from forehead to the upper lip of the owner. His lips and the rest that wasn't covered were painted black. The man vanished out of sight. Gérard blinked, looked around and went on. Soon everyone went on his or her way home to get some sleep. Du Chagny walked home peacefully, Christine locked in Raoul's arm, leaning her heavy head of drowsiness on his shoulder. While walking down the street where their house lies, they heard from a distant faint music. A violin, playing a beautiful melody. Every step they took the music grew louder and clearer. In one small alley they spotted the violinist. Dressed all in black and wearing a white mask that had a big long nose. It was the same man Gérard walked into before. Christine felt Raoul's arm beginning to tense and his eyes were fixed to the violin, its strings glittering in the moonlight.

"Raoul?" Wondered Christine worried. She followed his gaze. "It's not what you think dearest." She told lightly worried, placing a hand to his cheek so that she could turn his head away from the violinist.

Raoul looked into Christine's eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Christine gave him a kiss and kissed his tear away. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm shedding tears for you my love. What you had to endure 16 years ago from that monster."

"Raoul, please try to understand. That man you call a monster isn't a monster and he helped me in my carrier. Would a monster do that?"

"Maybe, they can be cunning."

"Raoul, imagine you were in his shoes. Since birth a chance barely been offered and you were ignored the entire time when you call for help. All alone in darkness and coldness, no one loved you. Not even your mother. No compassion." Explained Christine.

Raoul didn't say anything and looked away, to the violinist again. Christine felt again how Raoul began to tense again. Gently she tried pulling him by his arm to their house, but Raoul stood firmly where he was keeping his eyes focused to the violinist. "Raoul." Said Christine with a light firm voice. Suddenly he lets Christine go and went towards the man playing the violin with a quick firm pace. Slamming the violin out of the player's hands. He stared Raoul with a questioning gaze. Raoul grabbed him on the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "Why are you stalking us? Why? Can't you just leave us alone?" Shouted Raoul with a rage of anger. "Monsieur, you're mistaking me with someone else. I just wanted to practice my violin, in my quarters no one cares for music." Explained the man calmly to Raoul. Raoul's eyebrows knitted together and clenched his teeth. Rapidly he removed the mask and hat. Raoul widened his eyes of surprise and gave after a few moments a sigh. "Pardon monsieur. I've mistaken you for someone else as you've said." Apologized Raoul and loosened his grip. It was a stranger he never saw before. A young man, clean-shaven with short dark hair and grey-blue eyes. Suddenly fear, suspicion and frustration over came Raoul. He tightened his grip on the man's shoulders again and glared him. The young man began to become uncertain and afraid. Raoul clenched a fist, holding it few centimeters away from the man's face. "Non!" Cried the man with widened eyes of fear. Drops sweat began to build on the man's forehead. "Raoul no!" Called Christine running to him and trying to hold off the fist. "Stop!" She called while trying and lightly out of breath. "It's not him! Let it go!" Raoul heard her but his body stayed tense and his gaze locked to the stranger. Suddenly a rope snaked his fist like a whip and the color black spread over his eyes. Immediately Raoul gave a cry of surprise and let the stranger go, stepping away. Waving with his hands around like crazy, searching feverishly for orientation. "Pardon me that I intrude Raoul." Spoke a familiar voice and his view became immediately clear. Raoul realized then what covered his view was a cape. But what made his blood boil was seeing Erik standing before him.


	11. Stop!

**Stop!**

As the first fireworks were lit, Erik quickly wore his long black cape and went up to the roof to have a good view of the fireworks. He watched not only the fireworks, also what was going on the streets. But from time to time his mind wandered from realty to fantasy and back. Thinking of Christine, wishing, hoping to see her soon. After a while he wandered from roof to roof to enjoy the night and if lucky see something interesting going on, on the streets.

Suddenly in the distance he heard a familiar voice cry "Stop!"

With out hesitation he headed to that direction where he heard it. At one roof he stopped and slid carefully to the edge. He immediately recognized the faces and what was going on. Christine tried to stop Raoul of hitting a stranger. Mon dieu! Raoul is definitely loosing his mind. Poor Christine, she's trying what she can. Thought Erik. He quickly stood up, tried off his cape and Punjab lasso. Swiftly he swung the lasso, aiming Raoul's fist and letting the cape cover Raoul. Erik watched how Raoul reacted, the stranger ran off and Christine looked up. She gave a short smile but turned quickly to sorrow. Erik swung himself off the roof and apologized Raoul and Christine while pulling the cape off Raoul's head. While he tied the cape, Erik felt Raoul's gaze. He took a deep breath and looked up. Raoul's deadly glare explained everything to Erik.

Suddenly Raoul's hands were at Erik's throat. "How dare you! How dare you monster!" Cried Raoul ever so furiously.

Erik gabbed Raoul's hands, trying to free himself from being choked.

"Wasn't 16 years ago a sentence always repeated? 'Keep the hands to the level of your eyes'." Cried Raoul.

"No!" Shouted Christine, trying to free Erik.

"That was 16 years ago." Spoke Erik struggling. Soon Erik had the strength and with help from Christine to free himself. He gave a small cough and cleared his throat. "I came here to help you Raoul."

Raoul stared at Erik with disbelieve and blinked. "Help me? Some help you're offering!"

"You didn't give me a chance to try!"

"Why should I give you a chance when I know you'll misuse it?"

"I will not misuse it! I had a similar difficulty that you are dealing with now. Let go of the past and your fears Raoul."

"What do you know of fears?"

"A great deal. You have to master your fears you'll lose your mind! It is easily said than done but I can help you." Explained Erik sternly.

Raoul took few steps away from Erik.

"I know you're afraid of me because of what I did to you 16 years ago. Now I am not the Phantom anymore, I'm Erik and in fencing school called as Maître. With Christine I learned and found courage to let her go."

Raoul raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

"Otherwise you wouldn't be married with her. I have no intention of hurting anyone but help whenever I can."

"This is some cheap trick you're doing!"

"A cheap trick? A cheap trick would be something like this." Told Erik calmly and took swiftly his folded Punjab lasso to view. With a few gestures and waves of his hands the lasso disappeared. Within seconds Erik pulled it out one of his sleeves. "Now you tell me what is a cheap trick. Offering you help or this?" Wondered Erik and put the lasso aside.

Raoul fell into silence, not knowing what to believe or what to do. The voice inside him warned of trusting Erik, but what he was analyzing showed proof that Erik is honest and truthful. He was lost and confused. Christine walked over to Raoul and embraced him. "What should I do Christine?" Whispered Raoul to her ear as he embraced her.

"Let Erik help you, trust him. 16 years ago you didn't trust him and look how that turned. He's not a monster; he's a man like you. Trust him." Responded Christine in a whisper.

Raoul opened the embrace, took a deep breath and faced Erik. "Just this once I'll believe you." Gave Raoul with a composed voice.

Erik was astounded of Raoul's action; he looked to Christine and back. Erik offered his hand, with hesitation Raoul shook it. "I will assure you, you won't regret this."

"Don't promise too much."

"I don't make or hold promises, therefore I do what I say." Remarked Erik sternly. "Before we start, we should all get some good night's rest. Meet me tomorrow on fencing at two o'clock and Christine is welcome to come along. Bon nuit." Bid Erik and walked swiftly out of the alley and out of sight.


	12. Facing Fears

**Facing Fears**

Sharp to two o'clock Raoul and Christine stepped into the fencing room.

"Bonjour, glad that you two came." Greeted Erik with a cheery tone, walking up to them. "Madame Du Chagny you may take a seat, for what Monsieur Du Chagny and I will do is mostly what amongst men do."

"And that is?" Wondered Raoul.

"Fencing." Answered Erik.

"Fencing? I thought you're going to help me!"

"Oui, through fencing. Many students of mine have that difficulty too. Facing their fears and learning not be afraid. Mostly of the opponent but surprisingly sometimes something else. In your case your opponent, me." Explained Erik.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Spoke Raoul quietly, turned round and headed to the door.

"Oh non! You're not going anywhere and you only fell for yourself Raoul. Until you've mastered you fear you will not walk out this door." Remarked Erik slightly out of breath, blocking Raoul's way.

Christine held gently Raoul's arm and turned Raoul round. He looked at Christine confused. "It's for your own good dearest." Whispered Christine and gave him a kiss before she went back to her seat.

As Raoul looked up to Erik, an épée (sword) and mask was handed to him. The handle pointing to Raoul, he gave a sigh and took hold on the handle and the mask.

"Show me what you can do after 16 years." Called Erik through the mask he wore, already prepared to fence. Raoul placed the mask on; they gave a greeting with their swords and stood in position to fence. "En garde, allés!" Called Erik.

Their swords crossed multiple times, sometimes with pauses and then continued with sudden attacks. Sometimes Erik lauded Raoul with short words and laughed. Just like teacher teaching the student. The blunt tips of the swords aiming one's body combined with movement of agile, precise, elegance and speed. The fencing ended as the blunt tip of the sword held few millimeters away from Raoul's chest. Raoul was surprised that Erik defeated him.

"No bad for a man in your age Raoul. Since when did you stop fencing?"

"Since I got married."

"Ah, then it will be about 15 years. I'd say you're in good shape after a long pause."

"I'd like to fence again if you don't mind."

"Bon, let's start. En garde, allé!"

So, Erik and Raoul fenced again. Christine watched in amazement how the two men fence, on the second round she was even surprised to hear Raoul laugh shortly. In the end Erik won again, but Raoul never gave up. Again and again they fenced. Christine saw it clearly; they were both fencing out of fun. From time to time Raoul began to loosen up, trying new tricks. He accepted his defeats and sometimes victory. At the end of the afternoon, Raoul won against Erik and they both laughed. For them it didn't matter who won or lost. Christine couldn't believe her eyes; the two men she loved understood each other. A dream she hoped to come true. Erik and Raoul took off their masks, wiped the beat of sweat from the forehead and breathed deeply.

Raoul gave Erik a firm friendly shove, "For a fencing teacher you're getting slowly lousy Erik."

Erik lost his balance and fell with his back to the ground and began to laugh as if someone tickled him. Raoul laughed along, as they both calmed down a bit Raoul offered his hand to help Erik up. Erik took his hand and pulled him down. They both bursted laughing on the ground, Erik wrapped his stomach and both had tears of laughter in their eyes. Slowly they calmed themselves down and stood up straight.

"Thank you for helping facing my fears."

"And thank you for giving me a chance to help you."

"But above all, thank you Erik." Thanked Raoul with a calm voice and shook Erik's hand. "Just one thing, would be possible to take lessons?"

"Certainly! You can come with Gérard." Responded Erik happily.

Raoul nodded.

"Au revoire Raoul, Christine and thank you."

"No, thank you Erik. For letting Christine go and letting me live. Au revoire." Remarked Raoul and went with Christine out the door.

Erik watched how they walked out of sight, crossing his arms in front of his chest and gave a sigh. A pleasant smile was playing on his lips.

Gérard came fencing as per usual after school but alone, Jean came along. As they changed they stepped into the fencing room Jean lets his jaw drop as he saw Erik.

"What is it Jean?" Wondered Gérard curiously.

"He- he- he- he looks like, like what we saw on the stage few months ago in, in the Opera! Look he's even wearing a mask! Run for your life Gérard!" Paniced Jean, turning round and about to run off.

Gérard grabbed Jean's arm. "We're not running anywhere Jean and it's not what you think."

"êtes-vous fou? (Are you mad?)" Called Jean, trying to free himself from Gérard's hand.

Erik smiled very broadly at the occurence. "Don't worry Jean, you came here for fencing and I am here to teach you."

Jean gave a nervous smile and swallowed loudly.

"Afterall you're not alone, Gérard is here. There is no need to be afraid of me Jean."

"Oh yes there is Monsieur. You're the Opera Ghost!"

"I was, now I've become a fencing teacher."

Jean blinked of surprise.

"Now enough talking and start some moving. Gérard, you know what to do first. I'll be right back." Reminded Erik.

Gérard nodded in response. "Come on." He waved to Jean, jogging few meters ahead.

While jogging around the fencing room as a warm up, Gérard explained few detailed facts about fencing lessons. As Erik returned the boys stopped jogging and waited for further instructions. Jean trembled a bit of fright, looking nervously to Erik.

"Gérard, today is your opportunity to practice peacfully in your aiming. Now Jean with you we shall start from the beginning, with the position." Instructed Erik with a pleasant tone and giving a faint smile to make Jean fell a bit comfortable. The same way Erik taught Jean as he did with Gérard. Erik felt Jean's fear. As Jean came to holding an épée, the sword trembled in his hand.

"Of what are you really afraid of Jean?"

"Of you Maître, because you are the Opera Ghost who killed many men 16 years ago."

"Yes that was me, now we are 16 years later in 1886. I am not the Opera Ghost anymore and my rule is never again killing anyone. No matter how much I would hate that person. And to be honest, I exaggerated a bit with the words on you on that day." Explained Erik with a faint smile. "See me as a teacher, not as a ghost. Now stay deep in your knees and keep at all times the sword pointed to the opponent."

Jean did as said and slowly he stopped trembling.

"Gérard told me that you are having now the same difficulties as he did."

"Oui." Answered Jean while focusing at the mirror.

"Also getting sometimes a bloody nose or a blue eye?"

"In the beginning before Gérard became my friend." Answered Jean lightly nervously. Soon Jean came far enough to fence against an opponent. Erik let Jean fence against Gérard. "But that's not fair! Gérard has more fencing experience than me." Confronted Jean.

"In a combat only matters that the two opponents fence fair. Look at the situation you are in school, many boys against very few. Is that fair?"

"No."

"But it doesn't mean impossible to win. Nothing is impossible! All you need is the will and courage. Go with that through your life and you will succeed in what you want."

"Easily said then done."

"Without that perspective I wouldn't be here. In fencing I learned a great deal of self-control and what is fair. Mainly life is like taking a dive into the cold deep water. As the Phantom I was afraid of it, now I found courage and even enjoy it now time and again when it comes. You're young and have much to learn. Think of what will turn out if you dared, have the courage and go for it. Fight, reach, run to it Jean. Your goal is visible just a bit beyond your reach. Now fence Gérard, spot his weaknesses and use them. That's your goal here. Now lets start, en garde, allé!" Spoke Erik.

The two boys began to fence, their masks over their faces. For a while their combat was wild with swift and brisk movements, their swords aiming each other but miss more than once. The fencing ended Gérard winning. Both were breathing deeply.

"You said nothing is impossible!" Breathed Jean lightly disappointed.

"Did you expect to win against Gérard in your first combat?"

"Yes."

"You are setting your expectations too high Jean. Naturally one turns frustrated or even afraid. Try to set realistic expectations. They are your guide to your goal. They're the ones that build the path to cross. And I must say, you have talent. Does someone in your family fence?"

"No. Talent? If I had talent in fencing, then I would have defeated Gérard."

"Having a talent doesn't always mean you're perfect at it, but very good." Explained Erik. "And you did well too Gérard."

"Thanks." Responded Gérard with a smile.

Erik sent the two boys off to change. In the changing room Gérard had a short chat Darrell and Pierre, introducing Jean. Jean didn't say much and Gérard noticed something was in his mind.

As the other boys left, "What's the matter Jean? Why so quiet?"

"Nothing actually, just thinking over the words Maître said. What he meant with them. And it explains why you weren't afraid of him as he was on the stage, although you were quite shocked."

"I was, I didn't expect him."

"Weren't you afraid of him for some time?"

"No, except the other time when he shouted at me."

"Him shouting? What did you do that made him shout?"

"Was snooping around his private things but not in purpose, it was an accident."

"Apropos accident, do you know why he wears a mask?" Asked Jean curiously.

Gérard nodded.

Jean widened his eyes. "Why does he?"

"First you tell me, what do you think is the reason?"

"A curse. That made his face become terrible, so terrible that no one can look at his face."

"Where did you get that?" Asked Gérard nearly laughing.

"Rumors."

" Rumors? It still goes around?"

"No, but I heard it from elderly people."

"Oh."

"Tell me, what is the real reason?"

"I can't tell you, I promised to keep it as a secret."

"Not even for a good friend?"

"Sorry." Answered Gérard, Jean gave a short groan of disappointment.


End file.
